Sublime
by He's So Amazing
Summary: An alternate plot to the Final Fantasy 9 love plot, Basically Queen Brahne is still on the thrown and Zidane is 'hired' to protect her, but falls in love with the beautiful Princess of Alexandria...R+R!!!


Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 9

Note: This takes place, no where in the game, it's a side type of story...you know, alternate beginning....and lets just say Garnet's father is alive...

~*Sublime*~

Chapter 1: Love at first sight....

-------------------------------------------------

'Is this where I sign up to become a protector of the Queen?' thought Zidane Tribal looking at the extremely large castle of Alexandria. He looked back down to the flyer that he held in his hand, it read, 'Protector of the Queen, wanted. Must be young and able to risk life if Queen is threatened and superb fighting skills.' all of those seemed to fill out with him, he began to read the rest, 'if wanting to take up the role report to the bareks just outside the castle walls.' the flyer ended there, that's all it said. "Pretty vague," he said under his breath.

After about 30 minutes of wandering around the castle's walls he finally found the barrecks. He walked up to the door that lead to the inside, he slowly turned the knob and popped his head into the now slightly ajar door, he saw two men playing cards on a small table. He pushed his body inside the large area full of bunckbeds, but no men, "Is this where I sign up for the protection of her highness Queen Brahne til Alelxandros 16th." Zidane said standing up straight. The two men looked at him in astonishment.

"Are you serious!?" one of the larger men called out. Zidane just gave him a puzzled look, "well it doesn't really matter, as long as we have a man!"

"Shall I show you my requirements?" Zidane asked as the man came up to him and led him to one of the buncks.

"Not necessary my good man!" he said as he gave Zidane a heavy armored suit.

"I can't wear this!" Zidane exclaimed, "I couldn't move, I'll just where what I have on now." he said looking to his clothes.

"Whatever" the man mumbled, "In any case, I'm Steiner, Adelbert Steiner." the man said as he stuck his hand forward for a shake, Zidane took the hand and shook it hard.

"I'm Zidane Tribal!" Zidane told the man.

"Well welcome aboard Zidane!" Steiner said as he put his hand back down by his side, "you start immediately!" Zidane just nodded, "report to the royal balcony where the Queen and the Princess are sitting at the moment," Zidane nodded and walked off for his destination, the balcony. As he left the building Steiner smiled, "that boys is gonna be good, I can tell!" he exclaimed as he folded his arms around his chest.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Princess Garnet sat quietly waiting for the play to start and the new protector to come. 'I wonder if he is cute?' she thought, 'dammit Garnet!' she thought mentally slapping herself, 'doesn't really matter anyways, can't fall in love with him.' she thought sadly. She heard the to large doors slowly creek open behind her, she looked behind her giant seat to whome had just entered the balcony, it was the protector. Zidane and Garnets eyes widened, 'he's sooooo...cute!' she said her eyes still quite large looking his body up and down.

'hot damn, she's cute!' he thought looking at her wonderful heart shaped face, but he shook the thoughts out of his head, 'I'll start my job off right!' he thought standing up straight looking dead ahead, 'I think I'm in love!' he thought as his face began to turn light shade of red. Garnet was still watching this all, she giggled lightly and quietly so her mother nor the handsome man could hear, she turned away from him and to the play that was just starting, she thought of his face again.

'I think I'm in love!' she thought excitedly as her stomach filled with butterflys and her face turned a light shade of red. 

After the play was done she was eager to meet the new lad who had been hired to protect her mother. She walked up to him. "Good evening my name is Garnet til Alexandros 17th," she said curtsying.

"Good evening Princess," he began as het got down on one knee, "My name is Zidane Tribal," he said kissing her hand ever so lightly.

"You must be a good swordsman if you were chosen by Steiner himself." she said complementing him.

"Actually," he began, "I walked in and he chose me!" he said as a smile began to grow on his face. Garnet giggled lightly, and Zidane's smile grew knowing he had made a royal one laugh with him, but his smile quickly faded and became a stern one as the Queen walked up behind her still giggling daughter.

"You will not address my daughter that way!" she yelled to him as he fell to one knee, "Do you understand me!?" she yelled once more as she lightly pushed her daughter away from the scene.

"Yes my Queen." he said as his head hang low, ashamed that he had done such a thing, 'great going Zidane!' he thought madly, 'pissed off the queen on your first day!' Garnet looked on from a few feet away with sad eyes.

'my mother can be such a bitch sometimes!' she thought as she looked to her mothers face which was a mad one....

##################################################################

Well, what did you think!? I thought this was pretty good, it's not to long but that way it will be updated more frequently....

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
